Peachy Keen
by Crowillow
Summary: Everything was most certainly, positively, absolutely, unconditionally, unquestioningly, and decisively NOT peachy keen. (SI/REINCARNATION)
1. prologue

**"****_Death is the dropping of the flower that the fruit may swell."-Henry Beecher_**

Her cat **_killed_** her the _**ungrateful bastard.**_

Regarding her death, she is not that particularly frantic about it consider she knew logically one day death would claim her.

She's just pissed she died with no dignity attached.

She'll give the Hindu's a clap of an acknowledgment as they were on this point with the reincarnation thing. The only problem she found was the fact her memories were still firmly attached.

She decides to sleep deeply full of denial to the fact she's a weak infant in a strange place with a language that combines Chinese and Japanese together.

* * *

She has a sister and her father has dark reddish-pink hair.

The feelings of protectiveness and fierce love she feels for her new sister startles and slightly concerns her. She never had a sister before and for this one who curls her tiny hand in hers, she would set the world on fire if it meant she would be safe.

She doesn't know how to comprehend the fact her father's natural hair color is a reddish-pink. It's shaped weird and at six months her eyes are still shitty to use, but she swears it's shaped like a flower.

Why does this seem familiar?

* * *

Her name is Momoko, meaning _**Peach Child.**_

She's finally got a look at her new flesh suit when her mother(who is slightly terrifying) sets her down in front of a glass mirror.

Strawberry-blonde hair replaced ash-brown.

Her slanted catlike eyes are intense cyan that replaces hazel-blue.

Chubby cheeks were full of baby fat.

Shit, she's cute.

* * *

She wants to cry.

Four years it takes her stupid brain to comprehend she was reincarnated into a fictitious world where children are made into killers.

She wants to cry when she realizes her sweet innocent sister is _**Haruno Sakura.**_

She will burn the world.

Fuck you, Kaguya.


	2. Chapter 1 Stagnant Water

**"There are only two days in a year that nothing can be done. One is called** yesterday **and the other is called **tomorrow**, so today is the right day to love, believe, do and mostly live."-Dalai Lama**

Haruno Momoko decided quickly she **hated** being a child. Her mother had decided it was time for her five-year-old twins to socialize while forging potential **friendships.**

She looks around the playground with digus-and did that child eat his snot?

She gave her mother an unimpressed stare while proceeding to lay down for a nap.

She'll let her sister do the talking and playing.

No snot for her, thank you.

Besides, sleeping was much better than friends.

* * *

Shisui had found another Itachi, and dear Amaterasu how odd and rare was that? If it wasn't for the curly strawberry-blonde hair and cyan eyes, he would think she was the love affair of an Uchiha and Nara.

Her tou-san was amusing.

The kaa-san terrifies him far more than Mikoto-sama.

"Stop staring at me creeper before I scream for my Kaa-san, "The little girl grunted as she turned her head up to the branches to give the Uchiha a lazy glare. "She'll kill you and get away with it." She snarks with such confidence that Shisui believes her.

With a goofy grin on his place Shisui swung down the branches with ease, "Well, hello to you too, gaki." He teased goodnaturedly. "Why are you not playing with the other kiddos?"

"They're eating their snot, they're hebetudinous, and only my imouto is worth interacting with." She sneered with a huff, "Now go away and leave me alone you pyromaniac." She demanded with a lazy wave of her hand before turning her back on him and proceeded to fall asleep.

Shisui was not annoyed but amazed.

No one had treated him without mistrust and hostility in years.

His fifteen-year-old heart gave a lurch of hope.

* * *

Haruno Sakura loved her onee-chan with the intensity of a star bursting in the sky. No one could outdo Momo-chan as the best sister in the world according to her opinion. Sakura acknowledges while her sister was brilliant, she also was wholly odd. Mature was what her tou-san called it, however, she didn't reflect either. Kaa-san suggested Momo was probably a prodigy in the making whatever that was.

**Momo had monstrous nightmares.**

Sakura knew they were terrifying as they were unhappy. Momo seemed to only sleep if Sakura slept in the same bed and held her hand.

**Momo did not smile unless it was to her or their parents.**

Kaa-san laughed and said Momo was born with a grumpy face, not the least inclined to leave her free apartment.

Sakura considered Momo had a lovely smile and told her so.

"Smiling would invite trouble." Her sister had yawned out one day.

**Momo did not like other people, particularly children.**

"Snot, snot, and snot." She blanched with horror when Sakura mentioned making friends with the others at the park.

Sakura knew her sister liked others if they were cute or pretty looking.

She had a weakness for pretty things.

Tou-san grumbled and said she got that from him, unfortunately.


End file.
